These Comps Don't Crash
by DJ Verits
Summary: [UPDATED w/ NAME LIST] Potter & Co. explore the world of MSN IM! Will it cause problems or lovin? A different sort of style...(you wanna make an appearance, ask me!)
1. napkin has logged on

**Let me know if it's utterly confusing as to whos talking or what and I'll change it or not continue it**

Hey people! Whoa, been a while since I last posted up a story. But I got a fabulous idea, which I've never seen done before. It'll probably be a mix of Romance/Humour. Cuz I haven't written any real romance, unless you count Ronnie and Snape in Snape's Adventures. 

Claimer: I thought up this style all myself so if you're going to use it please tell me (so I can read it) and give me credit! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Hotmail, MSN or MSN IM. They belong to Microsoft. Or any Harry Potter characters, they're Ms. Rowling's. Although I really think she should put out shares for each character so we could each have a piece of Draco, or Sirius or Harry with us...^-^ 

Oh, and a little guide for anyone who is chat-language deprived! 

  


Omg- oh my god/gawd  
Brb- be right back  
G2g- got to go  
Lol- laugh out loud/lots of laughs  
Lylas/lylab- love ya like a sister/brother  
Ttyl- talk to you later  
Ttfn/tafn- ta ta for now/that's all for now  
Lmao/rotfl-laughing my ass off/rolling on the floor laughing  
Wb/ty/yw- welcome back/thank you/you're welcome  
g / s - grin/smile  
anything in *'s is an action 

  
  


Snape is a Loser – Harry

napkin – seamus

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! – Hermione

Harry Rulz – Harry

Ron is a git – Ron

Chudley Cannons 4ever! – Ron

Cinnamon Stix – Hermione

  


~~~

Harry logged onto his hotmail account. 'Blah, all junk,' he thought. He deleted 8 emails offering him credit cards with LOW LOW APR! 

He clicked a small icon at the bottom of his screen. A box popped up and he typed in his email address and password. 

'Great! Seamus is on!' 

Snape is a loser says:  
Hey Seamus! 

napkin says:  
_wasabi! _

Snape is a loser says:  
Whut? 

napkin says:  
_wasabi! _

Snape is a loser says:  
Again i say whut? 

napkin says:  
_wasabi, it's a muggle term_

Snape is a loser says:  
ok then... 

Snape is a loser says:  
whuts up with you're nam? 

Snape is a loser says:  
*name 

napkin says:  
_wel there was a napkin on my desk while I was logging on_

napkin says:  
_so I decided to change my name to napkin_

Snape is a loser says:  
you're weird 

Snape is a loser says:  
hay, herms on, I'm gonna add her into the convo k? 

napkin says:  
_sure_

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! has been added to the conversation. 

napkin says:  
_hai hermione_

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
Hallo, napkin... 

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
Who is that Harry? 

Snape is a loser says:  
lol! it's seamus! 

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
You boys are utterly confusing. 

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
guess what? 

Snape is a loser says:  
brb, I'm gonna change my name... 

napkin says:  
_k_

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
Have you read Hogwarts: A History Seamus? 

napkin says:  
_nope_

Harry Rulz says:  
back 

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
You're conceited Harry Potter 

Harry Rulz says:  
etc etc 

napkin says:  
_you're confusing, I g2g stupid diviniation _

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
You spelled that wrong 

napkin says:  
_what ever_

Harry Rulz says:  
cya latr! 

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
Yeah bye

napkin has left the conversation. 

Harry Rulz says:  
oh ya, what was the thing you were going to tell us? 

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
Just a sec, Ron's just come on, lets invite him and I can tell you both! 

Harry Rulz says:  
K 

Ron is a git has been added to the conversation. 

Harry Rulz says:  
Ron? 

Ron is a git says:  
**Ya? **

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
Hi 

Ron is a git says:  
**ahhhh! my name! gin's been on my account aagain**

Ron is a git says:  
**wait a min**

Harry Rulz says:  
lmao! 

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
That's not very nice, Harry! 

Harry Rulz says:  
*rolls eyes* 

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:  
**back**

Harry Rulz says:  
wb 

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
w b 

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:  
**ty**

Harry Rulz says:  
n/p

Harry Rulz says:  
now, herm what were you gonn tell us? 

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
Oh ya! 

Harry Rulz says:  
*gonna 

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:  
**what?**

Harry Rulz says:  
well originally me an seamus were talking then herm cam eon and we invited her and she was gonna tell me somthin g

Harry Rulz says:  
but thenwe kept on getting interrupted and then you came on and she wanted to tell you 2 

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:  
**oh, okay, so tell hermi!**

Harry Rulz says:  
look at the bottom, she's typing 

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:  
**o**

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
well I was late getting out of potions 'cause me and Pansy had to clean up HER spill *growls* anyways, and she didn't clean, she went over to malfoy and got his email addy 

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
and I overheard it 

Harry Rulz says:  
and? 

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
And that's all, I just thought I'd tell you guys 

Harry Rulz says:  
Well do you still have it? 

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
Ya 

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:  
**so give it**

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
one sec, I g2 find it, I wrote it dpown 

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
*down 

Harry Rulz says:  
k 

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
ok, I've got it 

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:  
**hey did you guys notice flitwicks hair taday?**

Harry Rulz says:  
Omg ya! Lololol 

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
You'd think he'd have a charm for that 

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
Here it is sexysilverserpent@hotmail.com 

Harry Rulz says:  
Whoa, talk about egotisticle 

I Luv Hogwarts: A History! says:  
*egotistical 

Harry Rulz says:  
wahtever 

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:  
**heehee**

Cinnamon Stix says:  
I'm gonna add him 

Harry Rulz says:  
to the conversation! 

Cinnamon Stix says:  
No, to my list 

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:  
**lmao! i wonder what he would do if i added him...**

Harry Rulz says:  
try it 

Harry Rulz says:  
I dare you 

Cinnamon Stix says:  
I doubt he will 

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:  
**Wanna bet?!**

Cinnamon Stix says:  
Yeah! 

Harry Rulz says:  
Oh oh! I'll decide what it's for! 

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:  
***shakes his head***

Cinnamon Stix says:  
sure 

Harry Rulz says:  
3 choclate frogs to the winner! 

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:  
**deal **

Cinnamon Stix says:  
deal 

Harry Rulz says:  
shake on it 

Cinnamon Stix says:  
uhh...harry, we're kinda on the computer 

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:  
***grabs herm's hand and shakes***

Cinnamon Stix says:  
uh, ok. *shakes also* 

Harry Rulz says:  
I g2g, home work 

Cinnamon Stix says:  
Oh! I should too! 

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:  
**I may as well too, meet you in the comoon room**

Cinnamon Stix says:  
Nice spelling ron 

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:  
**Shaddup**

Harry Rulz says:  
Cya! 

Harry Rulz has left the conversation. 

~~~

Well, that was that. No romance yet...I didn't notice any anyways. Expect the next chat transcript soon. Maybe featuring a little Draco?...Review and tell me what you thought, of the format and the story itself. Eventually I'll figure out where the comps are cause Ron an Harry were not in the same room, ie. the boy's dorm. oh, and it's taking place year 5, right now it's in september. tata for now! 

~~DJ Verits


	2. Divin this! kills Prof T has logged on

Here's the second part. . .slightly altered (from original) because I didn't like how Draco seemed in this chapter. There's a lot of name-altering in this one so whenever someone changes their name I'll underline it. . .

The Brainless Wonder: yep, Cinnamon Stix was Hermione.

Ellie Love: nah, not real screen names, just from my little mind. . . . .

(~*~PrInCeSs~*~ is Pavarti)

~~~~~~

Harry Rulz says:

so bored. . . 

~*~PrInCeSs~*~ says:

_why?_

Harry Rulz says: 

duh Parvati..

~*~PrInCeSs~*~ says:

_i don't get ti?_

Harry Rulz says:

. . .no kidding. . .

Harry Rulz says:

oh! Hay, I g2g tlak to ya later!

~*~PrInCeSs~*~ says:

_k bi_

'Oh god I can't stand talking to her on the computer. . .' Harry thought to himself. No one else was on though, Hermione and Ron were finishing up some research in the library but Harry didn't need to join them. A ding escaped from the computer and Harry noticed that it was Ron. 'Yeah!'

Harry Rulz says:

hey there Ron!

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:

**hallo! herm isn't looking so i stole a minute on the library com**

Harry Rulz says:

lol! good job! heh heh 

Harry Rulz says:

hey have you added malfoy yet?

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:

**nah i will tonight though**

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:

**crap g2g herms yelling for me **

**Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:**

**Bye!**

Harry Rulz says:

Koay cya!

Harry spun around on his chair, thinking about nothing in particular. He looked around on a Quidditch website for a while, but it wasn't a very good one. Finally, another ding was released from his speakers. It was Hermione this time, followed only seconds later by Ron.

Cinnamon Stix says:

Hallo Harry!

Chudley Cannons 4ever! has been added to the conversation.

Harry Rulz says:

hey both of you! brb

don't say anything intresting (not that you would) til I get back, plz!

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:

**hey! :p **

Cinnamon Stix says:

He was just kidding Ron!

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:

**ya i know **

I love potions says:

hey there

back! I thought I'd change my name to go well with Rons adding of Malfoy!

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:

Ah good idea i will to Chudley Cannons 4ever! says: you too herm 

Cinnamon Stix says:

Oka. . .

Cinnamon Stix says:

*okay

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says: 

**Hmm. . .**

Draco is Hot! says:

k ready!

Wormwood says:

Changed again

Wormwood says:

O gawd Hermione Granger thats just disturbing!

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:

**do you really think that of him though?**

Draco is Hot! says:

LMAO! Yeah, right. . .

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:

Thank gawd. . .hey ive got on! 

Chudley Cannons 4ever! says:

***one**

I Love PP says:

Hi tthere! 

I Love PP says:

***there**

Draco is Hot! says:

Who's PP?

Wormwood says:

Ron. . .re read your name. . .a few times. . .

Wormwood says:

Pansy?

Infusion says:

Changeda gain

I Love PP says:

AHHH!! . damnit! 

Infusion says:

Im stuck for a slytherinish name. . .

Draco is Hot! says:

well, try something ravenclawish. . .

Ravens Eat Snakes says:

how about this?

Divin this! *kills Prof. T* says:

**and mine?**

Draco is Hot! says:

Harry..thats okay…ish..

Draco is Hot! says:

Ron, get your English right: it's 'Divinate' and though I likethe death of trelawney concept

Draco is Hot! Says:

it's a no-no

Draco is Hot! says:

Actually I don't think Ravens eat snakes. . .

Lions Eat Snakes says:

Picky, picky. . .

Draco is Hot! says:

And that name won't work at all!

Divin this! *kills Prof. T* says:

**O gawd Herm. . ., give us some ideas then. . .hey won't people aks you questions about your name? i mean you liking Malfoy?**

Draco is Hot! says:

yeah, no problem there everyone is blocked. . .'cept you guys of course! 

Draco is Hot! says:

anyone there?

Divin this! *kills Prof. T* says:

**ya just thinking of a name**

Draco is Hot! says:

how about a quite?

Draco is Hot! says:

*qote

Draco is Hot! says:

*qute

Draco is Hot! says:

Argh! *QUOTE*

Kiss me, I'm Pure Blooded! says:

how bout this?

Draco is Hot! says:

lol very good Harry!

"I like cake" –Greg Goyle, 2001 says:

**..and mine?**

Draco is Hot! says:

. . .

Kiss me, I'm Pure Blooded! says:

I blocked everyone too

Draco is Hot! says:

Honestly ron try and be serious

"I like cake" –Greg Goyle, 2001 says:

**ya well it is a quote………..**

Draco is Hot! says:

yea, I know, an often used one..lol *coughs at bad joke that didn't make sense*

Draco is Hot! says:

but just put insomething like 'rons a git'

Malfoys a Git says:

**how about thids?**

Draco is Hot! says:

*rolls her eyes*

Kiss me, I'm Pure Blooded! says:

u should block everyone,

Herms annoying says:

**ya i did**

Draco is Hot! says:

I can't wait for those chocolate frogs. . .

Herms annoying says:

**shut it, Im thinking**

Kiss me, I'm Pure Blooded! says:

mm k

Don't Diss Da Demons says:

**hey, will this do? hmmmm??!?**

Draco is Hot! says:

hehe ya!

Kiss me, I'm Pure Blooded! says:

lol

Don't Diss Da Demons says:

**ya i know I'm good!**

~~~~~

TBC! Any suggestions? This chapter originally _did_ have Draco in it but he was all losery. . .next time though; I promise!

And yes, I notice that grammar, spelling synonyms etc are totally messed up in this but that's for authenticity! 


End file.
